chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The huge reuniANT: Part I/@comment-7180588-20161222030517
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *7:17Chase McFly Hi *Ready to start? *7:17Superbionic 2009 still my buddy? *7:17Chase McFly Yes *7:17Superbionic 2009 ready *the link won't work *7:18Chase McFly What do you mean *the huge reuniANT, Part 1 *Oh *7:19Superbionic 2009 have the page been made *7:19Chase McFly That's because I linked it with a 1 instead of an uppercase I *The huge reuniANT, Part I *7:21Superbionic 2009 this is going be good *7:21Chase McFly Yeah *7:21Superbionic 2009 let start *7:22Chase McFly Fletcher: Guess what guys, we are going on vacation! *7:22Superbionic 2009 Robbie:where dad? *7:22Chase McFly To a hotel *In Mission Creek, California *7:23Superbionic 2009 Clarie:we need a vacation *7:23Chase McFly Fletcher: Angus, will you come too? *With your family? *Olive? *Chyna? *You girls prepared? *7:24Superbionic 2009 Chyna:babe is that Adam, Bree and chase hometown *7:24Chase McFly Fletcher: Yeah *I think a bionic student opened it *7:24Superbionic 2009 Angus: we are so there is Oliver and Skylar coming? *Olive: we would love to come *7:25Chase McFly Fletcher: No, this is just a two-intermediate families vacation *Just dads, moms, and kids *No uncles, aunts, or cousins *7:26Superbionic 2009 Robbie : can I bring back a gift for Jackson and Jordan then *7:26Chase McFly Sure *That would be fine *Are you guys ready to go? *7:27Superbionic 2009 All:Reedy *7:28Chase McFly (We get in the car and arrive in Mission Creek) *Zoltan: Wow, this is a cool hotel, Dad *7:28Superbionic 2009 Olive: when was the last time us ants hang out alone *7:28Chase McFly I don't know *Maybe that time when my arthouse opned and we snuck into a closet to chat *7:29Superbionic 2009 angus: must been along time *7:29Chase McFly But that was around 20 years ago *7:30Superbionic 2009 Chyna: wow I love the team but this will be nice *\ *7:30Chase McFly Yeah I agree *Zoltan: Rad hotel room, Mom and Dad *Uncle Angus, Aunt Olive *7:31Superbionic 2009 Chyna:we need this It was a great ideal honey *7:32Chase McFly Fletcher: Well, it's the best I could do before we move to Denver *7:33Superbionic 2009 (she kiss him) *7:33Chase McFly Robbie: Clarie, want to go play together? *7:33Superbionic 2009 Clarie: yeah *7:34Chase McFly Cool *Zoltan (tensely) : Hello, Marier **Marie *7:35Superbionic 2009 Marie: Hi Zoltan *what you doing' *7:35Chase McFly I'm studying my gutar skills *7:36Superbionic 2009 can i listen *7:36Chase McFly Sure, marie *7:38Superbionic 2009 you are good *7:38Chase McFly Thanks *7:38Superbionic 2009 you welcome *7:39Chase McFly George looks in *George: Zolty? *Is that you? *7:39Superbionic 2009 Zoltan:george? *7:41Chase McFly George: What are you doing here? *7:42Superbionic 2009 Marie: who is that *7:42Chase McFly Zoltan: My cousing George *7:44Superbionic 2009 George: what are you doing here *where Robbie *7:45Chase McFly Playing with Clarie outside *7:46Superbionic 2009 I will go see him *Rob man *7:46Chase McFly Sure, go ahead *Robbie: Geo! *7:48Superbionic 2009 How you *what new *7:48Chase McFly Nothing much *Me and my girlbuddy Clare are playin' in dis sandbox *7:49Superbionic 2009 she cute *7:50Chase McFly Clarie: Thanks *7:51Superbionic 2009 No problem *so what are we buliding *7:53Chase McFly A railroad *Meanwhile *Fletcher: Isn't it fun dining in the hotel cafe, Chyna, Angus, Olive? *7:54Superbionic 2009 Chyna:it is *7:54Chase McFly Hey, is that..Cameron? *7:55Superbionic 2009 Chyna: Cameron? *7:55Chase McFly I'll go investigate *Cameron, what are you doing here? *7:56Superbionic 2009 Carmeorn: hey Fletcher *7:57Chase McFly How've you been? *7:57Superbionic 2009 good how you *7:57Chase McFly Great *7:57Superbionic 2009 and is rest of the team here *7:57Chase McFly Nope *7:57Superbionic 2009 oh what new *7:58Chase McFly Just Angus, Olive, Chyna, our kids, and I *I got a job as a waiter at a Denver restaurant *7:58Superbionic 2009 how my nephews *that great bud *7:59Chase McFly They're doing wonderfully * *So *Hey Vanessa\ *Where is George? *8:00Superbionic 2009 Vanessa hi Feltcher he with his cousins *8:00Chase McFly Fletcher: He knows they're here? *Woah *8:01Superbionic 2009 yeah he dose *george hey mom and dad *8:03Chase McFly Chyna, Olive, and Angus run over *Robbie and Clarie, Zoltan and Marie all come in *8:04Superbionic 2009 Carmeron: are you ok *8:04Chase McFly Yep! *Paisley run sina fter them *8:05Superbionic 2009 Vanessa : what going on *8:05Chase McFly *In after *Paisley: Cameron, do you know where Adam is? I n't find him **Can't *Chyna: things are getting crazy *8:09Superbionic 2009 Cameron:No i have not seen him *8:09Chase McFly Fletcher; Cameron, we have some stories to tell *8:10Superbionic 2009 What *8:10Chase McFly It all began with that Naldo guy *From our team *Remembe rhim? *8:11Superbionic 2009 good guy how is he *8:12Chase McFly Been dead for a whole year *8:12Superbionic 2009 what? *8:12Chase McFly It's a rather complicated tale *8:12Superbionic 2009 tell me everything *8:12Chase McFly Everthing? *8:12Superbionic 2009 Yes *8:12Chase McFly From what point? *8:13Superbionic 2009 after i left *8:13Chase McFly Olive: Well, since we last saw you *Our team ran out of villains and disbanded *8:14Superbionic 2009 Yeah *8:14Chase McFly And for years, we did not have a teen *But then came that fateful moment when my mother invited me and Ollie to England *8:15Superbionic 2009 yeah *keep going *8:16Chase McFly That darn Janet Smythe made androids to kill me, Chyna, Olive, and Angus *8:17Superbionic 2009 yeah *8:17Chase McFly We hated Janet Smythe so much *Along with this eveil guy named Gao *They combined their DNA *And Mom built a new android who turned the DNA into a real mutant named Jake Smith *8:19Superbionic 2009 Jake Smith *8:19Chase McFly But we knew Jake Smith was too suspiscious *8:20Superbionic 2009 Ok *8:20Chase McFly Honestly, things worsened when we killed the villains *8:21Superbionic 2009 like what *8:21Chase McFly And a curse went upon us as we latered history horribly *Even though they hoped for some promise when they returned to 2035, everything is vastly different. Bree is married to Troy; Skylar, Kaz, and Adam are long dead, Troy II rebuilt Troy 1, Gao and Janet were never involved in their adventures, Oliver and Bree's kids were never born, and the team got together in a different way. Douglas, Maya, and the Time Quartet return to 2016 to fix things, but accidentally cause a dystopian society where Gao and Janet rule the world, Janet as a time-traveling dictating mongrel and Gao as a famous memory eraser.The team never got together, they are all scattered throughout the world as part of Gao and Janet's new army of peacekeepers, and Douglas, Maya, and the Time Quartet are notorious traitors. The return again to fix things, resulting in a 2035C that is much like the original timeline. The Gao-Smythe clones are finally defeated, and the kids are rescued. **Altered, not latered *And then Douggy erased his existence *Everything semmed fine *Until we learned none other than Skylar, my one-time girlfriend and sister-in-law *Had told her twin Scarlett all about Mighty Med Hospital, where Ollie worked *8:23Superbionic 2009 oh boy *8:23Chase McFly So we had Scarlett living with ua *8Us **us *8:23Superbionic 2009 kept going *8:23Chase McFly Also, there was that evil Roddissius *The shape-shifter guy who made Douglas blind *8:24Superbionic 2009 ok *8:24Chase McFly Naldo was his son Ren *8:24Superbionic 2009 Naldo was his son oh boy *8:24Chase McFly Yep *8:24Superbionic 2009 any one else *8:24Chase McFly What do you mean? *8:25Superbionic 2009 any one else betray you guys *8:25Chase McFly Hmm *Let me think *Lexi *Lexi betrayed us *8:26Superbionic 2009 what happen to Lexi *8:26Chase McFly She joined with Skylarks and that dumb Ricardo my Mom bulit *Because my brother's son-in-law rejected her *8:29Superbionic 2009 who was that *8:30Chase McFly The daughter of Skylar's evil twin Skyalrks *8:31Superbionic 2009 no son in law *8:32Chase McFly Oh, his name is Berry *He's 15 *The son of my brother's rival *8:32Superbionic 2009 ok *no what tell more about that later *more on the story *8:33Chase McFly Kay *Is that Gibson? *8:33Superbionic 2009 Gibson *8:34Chase McFly He's over there eating some licorice *Gibson? *Is that you? *8:36Superbionic 2009 Gibson: Fletcher is that you or Oliver *8:36Chase McFly I'm Fletcher *8:36Superbionic 2009 just want to make sure *8:37Chase McFly So good tos ee you1 *Paisley comes back *Paisley: I found Adam, guys *8:38Superbionic 2009 really *8:38Chase McFly He was right where I left him! *Adam, let me hold Chase Jr *8:38Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: adam *8:38Chase McFly So he can be as smart as his mom *Adam: Hi Fletcher *Paisley, I need to make him smart now (Adam takes Chase Jr) *8:39Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: I think he should be with his uncles if you want him smart *8:40Chase McFly Adam: That's crazy talk, his uncles are no fun little party poopers *Except Bob *Bob is cool *And Kaz is cool *8:41Superbionic 2009 Oliver: what about me *8:41Chase McFly And Josh...nah, thats' it *You're not his uncle *8:41Superbionic 2009 we are like family *8:41Chase McFly And Naldo is dead *8:41Superbionic 2009 ok *8:41Chase McFly Like what? *Did you say like animals? *8:43Superbionic 2009 not what I mean adams *8:43Chase McFly Fletcher: Oliver, where did you come from? *8:44Superbionic 2009 same place you did little brother *8:44Chase McFly Gibson: I have an idea, how about we all have a big ANT reunion party down here? *Fletcher: That's not what I meant! *I meant, why did you follow Chyna, me, Angus, Olive, and the kids here *Olive: Great idea, Gibson! *Fast-forward to the party *Chyna: This party rocks! *8:50Superbionic 2009 So Skylar and Jordan and Jackson when to Caldera to see family and I was ask to help at the tipton *8:50Chase McFly Doesn't it, Olive? *8:50Superbionic 2009 Olive:yes it dose *8:50Chase McFly Then why aren't you at the Tipton? *8:50Superbionic 2009 I got off early *8:51Chase McFly Okay *8:51Superbionic 2009 I going in the moring *i help with the breakesfast and Lunch ships *8:52Chase McFly Violet: What's going on in here? *8:55Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Violet *8:55Chase McFly Violet: Fletcher, there's suddenly two of you! *Can I keep you both? *You look cute as ever *8:57Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: No this is my twin Oliver *8:57Chase McFly Violet: Twin? Can I ahve him/ *I'm sure he'll like me *8:57Superbionic 2009 Oliver: i am happy married *so know *8:58Chase McFly Violet: We'll see about that! *'Violet punches Oliver *8:58Superbionic 2009 glad we don't have a third brother *and oww *8:58Chase McFly Violet: Anyways, you do not have permission to throw a party in here! *Security, take them away! *Skidmore runs in *8:59Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Violet come on were friends ahhh *8:59Chase McFly Skidmore: I won't retire, youngun *9:00Superbionic 2009 Oliver; Is that who I think it is *9:00Chase McFly Chyna: It's Principla Skidmore! *Skidmore: Officer Skidmore, if you don't mind *9:01Superbionic 2009 skylar: you told us about her right *9:01Chase McFly Nope *9:01Superbionic 2009 Skylar:who is she *9:02Chase McFly Our former pricipla at Webster *Before Grundy *Hates kids *Skidmore unplus the lights and yells *Skidmore; EVERYBODY OUT! *Everyone dashes back to their suites *End Part 1 *Begin Part 2 now? *9:03Superbionic 2009 good one *9:03Chase McFly Thanks *9:03Superbionic 2009 add the stuff to part one *9:04Chase McFly What stuff?